You Can't Stop The Beat
You Can't Stop The Beat '''by The Cast of ''Hairspray ''will be sung in This Is The New Year. It will be sung by The Talented New Yorkers. Lyrics '''Quinn: You can't stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, girl But ya know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feet But I just cannot stand still Cause the world keeps spinnin' Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til' I heard the drums Then I found my way Cause you can't stop the beat Five, six, seven, eight! Quinn and Finn: Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that I can today 'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But I never ask why And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you cant stop the beat! Kurt: You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea Brittany: You can try and stop the hands of time But ya know it just can't be Kurt (with Brittany): And if they try to stop us, Brittany, (I'll call the N Double A C P) Cause the world keeps spinning Round and 'round (Brittany: Round and 'round) And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound (Brittany: Speed of sound) I was lost til I heard the drums (Then I found my way) Kurt and Brittany: Cause you can't stop the beat Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today 'Cause you cant stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay Cause you cant stop the beat! Santana (Tina): You can't stop today (No) As it comes speeding down the track (Ooh, ooh) (Child, ya!) Child, yesterday is hist'ry (Be gone) And it's never coming back 'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day And it don't know white from black (Yeah!) 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til I heard the drums Then I found my way 'Cause you cant stop the beat The Talented New Yorkers: Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Tina with The Talented New Yorkers: Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop this paradise We're dreaming of But you can't stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay You can't stop the beat! Santana, Tina, and Quinn: You can't stop the beat!! You can't stop the beat!! (Santana: Yeah!) Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Category:Songs sung by Finn Category:Songs sung by Kurt Category:Songs sung by Brittany Category:Songs sung by Santana Category:Songs sung by Tina Category:Songs sung by The Talented New Yorkers